A detailed patent search has shown that prior inventors (U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,974,150--3/1961--Mc Clements et al . . . 252/477R and 3,939,104--2/1976--Campbell et al . . . 423/213.5) have concentrated their energies and thoughts on means by which to remove carbon monoxide and other noxious substances from the exhaust of large combustion engines; most of the data that have been compiled involved experimentation on the exhaust fumes from the automobile. One is therefore justified in saying that the problems of air pollution have been looked at in depth with regards to non-restricted open areas such as a whole community, a city, etc. However, efforts to remove carbon monoxide and other noxious substances from the exhaust fumes of small internal combustion engines operating in close proximity to workers have been lacking. The present invention was inspired by the preceding fact, and its present scope takes into consideration the reduction of carbon monoxide from the exhaust fumes of small internal combustion engines contained in equipment such as those used for lawn and garden care. Carbon monoxide, an extremely poisonous compound, even in very low concentration in open working areas may cause uncomfortable body symptoms.